Lσνє Lєттєя
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: Cambio su voz para poder cumplir su deseo, estar con su príncipe, ¿que pasaría si el príncipe no es su amor verdadero?, ¿podrá cambiar su destino o simplemente convertirse en espuma de mar?. La amistad entre dos jóvenes es cuestionada ante la llegada de una hermosa y misteriosa doncella. Este fanfic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).
1. Extranjera

**Love Letter**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Extranjera"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista # 10 "Tu eres el director".

* * *

_Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar donde había estado durmiendo durante varias horas, a pesar de lo incomodo que era dormir sentada y con el cuello adolorido, la emoción de estar sobrevolando en el cielo asiático la absorbió por completo, miro a través de su ventana esperando estar más cerca de su destino. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro mientras sostenía entre sus brazos un libro de gruesas pastas._

— Me hubiera gustado tanto que estuvieras conmigo ahora — abrazo efusivamente el libro mientras se formaba un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

* * *

_En la cafetería de la exitosa empresa LME, se encontraba el actor que no solo era reconocido por su gran talento, si no por tener uno de los rostros más hermosos del país según varias encuestas. Revisaba por tercera vez el guion que le había sido entregado el día anterior a manos de su manager, quien esperaba ansioso por tener una respuesta._

— El libro ha sido considerado un Best Seller en América y parte de Europa — dijo denotando cierta ansiedad que fue notada por el apuesto castaño.

— Leíste el libro, ¿cierto? — cuestiono dejando el libreto cerrado sobre la mesa notando de inmediato como Yashiro deseaba convencerlo de tomar ese nuevo trabajo.

— Si, a pesar de que se basa en un famoso cuento, esta tiene una visión más romántica y emocionante — contesto sin poder contener su emoción mientras el brillo de sus ojos asemejaba a una fan girl.

— Una amistad entre un príncipe y un respetable soldado, es puesta a prueba con la llegada de una misteriosa doncella — argumento planteando el tema principal de la trama.

— Incluso el presidente hizo todo a su alcance para que la directora eligiera Japón para realizar la filmación — comento Yashiro recordando el entusiasmo del director después de leer la exitosa novela.

— Espero que esto no se sea tan complicado por el simple hecho de ser una historia ubicada en la época victoriana — hablo nuevamente viendo nuevamente el título de la novela en la portada del guion.

— ¿Eso significa que? — cuestiono esperando escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba.

— Que las vacaciones se pospondrán y aceptare este proyecto — dejo escapar un suspiro un poco resignado, a pesar de que necesitaba esas vacaciones después de haber filmado Tragic Marker, había algo en ese nuevo trabajo que le era difícil hacerlo a un lado.

* * *

— Es obvio que se quedara con el príncipe — hablo en voz alta una joven estudiante habiendo terminado las clases y mirando determinadamente a su amiga.

— Claro que no, ella se quedara con Stephan, él es su verdadero amor — respondió la otra alumna quien llamo la atención de cierta joven de cabellos cortos.

— Marina está enamorada de Eric — dijo en el mismo tono la primera.

— Pero Stephan siempre ha estado a su lado y ha sabido valórala —

— "¿Estarán hablando de una serie extranjera?" — se cuestionó Kyoko viendo fugazmente como Mimori salía del salón y como la miraba con desprecio, cosa que siempre incomodaba a la ojimiel pero al final no le tomaba mucha importancia. Su atención se desvió de la conversación al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. — Habla Mogami —

— Buenas tardes Mogami-san, te tengo un par de trabajos — la actriz de inmediato reconoció la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

— Buenas tardes Sawara-san, ¿a qué hora puedo pasar a su oficina? — cuestiono sin poder dejar de sonreír ante una nueva oportunidad de trabajo.

— Después de que cumplas tu primer trabajo —

— ¿eh? — atino en decir la joven sin entender lo que decía Sawara-san.

— Es un trabajo especial para Love Me por parte del presidente — Kyoko no pudo evitar sentirse algo temerosa ante lo que pudiera estar planeado el presidente, aunque por otro lado estaba tranquila de que no sería algo que la perjudicara, después de todo, él no haría nada si ella no se lo pedía.

— Bien, dígame que debo hacer — dijo intentando despejar sus miedos, pensando que su nueva misión no le costaría la vida.

* * *

— De acuerdo, esto es oficial, definitivamente no tengo idea que cosas pasan por tu cabeza — el apuesto joven de largos cabellos rubios se levantó de su asiento intentando comprender el siguiente movimiento de su colega.

— El productor cree que será muy buena publicidad — dijo con un tono despreocupado que acostumbraba utilizar.

— Pero, ¿actuar?, Reino no es por ofenderte, pero lo único que has hecho hasta ahora, es cantar — dijo Miroku tratando de aterrizar al vocalista de Vie Ghoul a la realidad.

— No debe ser tan difícil, además, la persona que será la directora está muy interesada de que yo tome ese papel — días previos había escuchado cosas referentes hacia esa persona, entre ellas, que era soltera, extranjera, joven y por lo tanto una novata.

— Es eso, ¿o estás dispuesto a todo por ganar fama y opacar a Fuwa Sho? — cuestiono haciendo que el platinado recordara la razón por la cual se creó su banda.

— ¿No crees que eso es la mejor parte? — pregunto divertido provocando que el rubio sonriera por un momento.

— Lo sé, pero aun así, ¿estás dispuesto a que Tsuruga Ren sea co-protagonista? — esa pregunta hizo tambalear por algunos segundos al joven de cabellos plateados transformando su rostro, mostrándose totalmente tenso.

— Ese sujeto — contesto con repugnancia, pero una breve reflexión hizo que retomara su serenidad — No podrá hacer nada si estamos frente a las cámaras, no puede olvidar que es una figura pública — su argumento era válido logrando convencer (momentáneamente) al rubio.

— Supongo que no hay nada que pueda convencerte de lo contrario — dijo Miroku totalmente resignado, sin embargo, admitía que estaba ansioso por saber el desenlace.

— No pierdas más tu tiempo en el asunto y mejor vamos a ensayar — menciono para después ver como su compañero salía por puerta y posteriormente fijar su vista sobre la mesa ratona en donde se encontraba el guion de la película basada en el libro "Love Letter".

* * *

_Kyoko llevaba esperando en el aeropuerto alrededor de 20 minutos después de escuchar que el avión con procedencia Vancouver, Canadá, acababa de aterrizar. No había mucha gente a la espera de los pasajeros, algo que no le pareció extraño pero si el hecho de que la persona que esperaba no parecía manifestarse, hasta que repentinamente vio a una joven esbelta de cabellos largos y castaños, piel ligeramente apiñonada, rostro ovalado pero agradable a la vista, ojos castaños y vivaces que observaba su alrededor con gran admiración y asombro, sobre todo al ver a una japonesa vestida con un peculiar y escandaloso traje rosa, de inmediato jalo su pesada maleta y se acercó a la chica de cabellos cortos._

— Hola, ¿tú eres la persona que el Sr. Lory Takarada dijo vendría a recogerme? — cuestiono en ingles haciendo que por un momento la ojimiel se sintiera confundida a pesar de que entendió perfectamente lo que decía.

— Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami señorita… —

— Dime Stephanie — dijo de inmediato al ver como la ojimiel hacia una reverencia que intento imitarle — Perdón por la tardanza y por hablar inglés, es la costumbre, lo siento — dijo pero esta vez en japonés que medianamente dominaba pero que Kyoko lograba comprender.

— No se preocupe Stephanie-san, por mí no hay problema, ¿quiere que le ayude con su maleta? — contesto con una sonrisa mientras intentaba deducir cuantos años tendría la castaña, ¿18?, ¿22?, le era difícil saberlo.

— No gracias, lo que si me gustaría es que me llamaras de tú, no creo ganarte con muchos años — argumento con una amigable sonrisa que logro reflejarse en el rostro de la actriz.

— Esta bien, y dígame, no, más bien, dime, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? — cuestiono Kyoko tratando de ser amable y de que la recién llegada comenzara a sentirse cómoda en su estancia por tierras niponas, logrando des prevenirla y tomar su maleta para guiarla hacia la limosina de la empresa.

_Después de una agradable charla finalmente habían llegado al edificio de LME, ambas se dirigieron a los ascensores siendo recibidas por Sebastian, al subir varios pisos, Kyoko tuvo que bajar antes para dirigirse a la oficina de Sawara-san, la joven extranjera agradeció sus atenciones antes de que se cerraran las puertas y ella pudiera ir directamente a la oficina del presidente en compañía de su asistente. _

—Entonces ya conociste a Stephanie-san — más que una pregunta era una afirmación, sin embargo eso no evito que la actriz asintiera alegremente — Perfecto, eso facilitara un poco las cosas —

— ¿Facilitara?, no entiendo — dijo Kyoko sin comprender de que hablaba Sawara-san.

— Una oferta de trabajo para el papel de una película basada en un famoso libro — argumento mientras le extendía el guion con el título del filme.

— Love Letter — trago duramente al imaginarse un trama romántico, a pesar de que a esa altura de su vida no podía huir de ese tema, en la actuación era algo que aún no había experimentado — Dígame Sawara-san, ¿Qué tiene que ver Stephanie-san con esto? —

— ¿Acaso no te lo comento? — dijo extrañado, y más al ver como la joven negaba firmemente su pregunta — Ella será la directora — Kyoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, estaba más que asombrada, incluso impactada de que una chica tan joven seria la directora.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, aquí dando lata con los retos, tratare de ser breve pero a la vez no dejare la trama por un lado, siendo así ya no sería divertido leerlo, ¿no creen?. ¿Se imaginan de que se tratara la película?, ¿no?, entonces por nada del mundo se pierdan el siguiente episodio, ya quiero ver a Sho cuando se entere que Reino va actuar y él no jaja, no es por nada pero Reino es super sexy, en fin, espero leerlas próximamente.**

**Besos.**

**Chaito. **


	2. Origen

**Love Letter**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Origen"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista # 10 "Tu eres el director".

* * *

_Su primera impresión además de sus facciones occidentales y sus enormes ojos color chocolate, era lo joven que se veía, incluso pensó que podrían ser de la misma edad al recordar que casi tenían la misma altura, pero ahora, todo se había desvanecido al enterarse de que sería la directora de la cinta: Love Letter. _

— Increíble, pensé que era la hija de un amigo lejano del presidente y que venía solamente de visita — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos.

— Su estancia en el país será mientras dure el rodaje y la postproducción — comento brevemente Sawara-san, no obstante decidió retornar al tema principal — Entonces, ¿te interesa?, debo agregar que es una excelente oportunidad — vio como la joven hojeaba el guion entre sus manos y como sus ojos examinaba cada línea escrita en el papel.

— Hay unas partes sin diálogos, ¿no está mal impreso? — cuestiono inocentemente provocando que Sawara-san procediera explicarle.

— Es parte de tu personaje —

— ¿Es el papel de una muda? — pregunto perpleja, no sentía desprecio por personaje, por el contrario presentía que sería bastante complejo.

— Solo en algunas partes, no es para alterarse — Kyoko escucho una voz femenina a su espalda haciendo que girara sobre sus talones — Hola de nuevo — saludo la castaña con una sonrisa — Espero que no tengas problemas en aceptar este papel, es muy importante para mí el hecho de que seas Marina —

— ¿Marina? — cuestiono en voz baja recordando haber escuchado ese nombre en el salón de clases.

— Marina es una joven que fue capaz de sacrificar su voz con tal de permanecer al lado de su verdadero amor…—

—Pero ella no es correspondida, ¿no es así? — pregunto la joven con melancolía, logrando recordar una vieja y triste historia de amor.

— Veo que sabes la verdadera historia de la sirenita* y su fatal destino — contesto de la misma manera Stephanie, pero de un momento logro recuperar su ánimo — Kyoko, ¿te gustaría estar en este proyecto y ser parte de un nuevo destino para Marina? —

— Si, ella merece un final de cuento de hadas — contesto con determinación y ansiosa por poder interpretar a la valiente y joven sirena.

* * *

_Fue cuestión de un par de días para que Yashiro Yukihito lograra tener una reunión con la directora de la próxima película de su representado. La cita seria alrededor de las doce de la tarde, pero al haber terminado con bastante tiempo su anterior compromiso, lograron llegar al hotel una media hora antes, después de todo, los japoneses eran mundialmente reconocidos por su puntualidad. Para esperarla, se dirigieron a la piscina principal del hotel, la cual solamente era concurrida por extranjeros que se hospedaban en el lujoso complejo. Ambos se fueron acomodando en una mesa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la alberca._

— ¿Ella misma te pidió que la esperáramos aquí? — cuestiono Ren con cierta curiosidad por el lugar en donde se habían citado.

— No hable con ella personalmente, pero Sawara-san se ofreció en arreglar esta reunión, la elección de la hora y el lugar seguramente fue…— sus palabras se fueron acortando al dirigir su mirada hacia una joven de cabellos castaños que salía de la piscina, llevando puesto un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul rey, haciendo resaltar su piel — idea de — sus ojos no podían despegarse de sus curvas que difícilmente se podía apreciar en una japonesa. Noto de inmediato sus facciones latinas, pero sobre todo sus labios al ser rosados levemente por la toalla que pasaba por su cuello — ella — el corazón de Yashiro se aceleró al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente dándose cuenta de su presencia.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — pregunto Ren ligeramente preocupado por el comportamiento inusual de su manager. Por otro lado, el joven de lentes, trago duro al darse cuenta que la joven se aproximaba.

— Viene hacia acá — dijo alarmado y rápidamente desvió su atención hacia el lado contrario, mientras que el actor estaba divertido al deducir la razón por la cual el joven de lentes se comportaba de manera descuidada y visiblemente torpe.

— Válgame**, no esperaba verlo pronto — hablo la castaña logrando que Yashiro la mirara fugazmente de reojo. Como todo un caballero, Ren se levantó de su asiento para saludar a la joven.

— ¿Usted debe ser Stephanie…?—

— Solo Stephanie por favor, mucho gusto en conocerte Tsuruga Ren — dijo mientras hacia una leve e improvisada reverencia.

—Le presento a mi manager, Yashiro Yukihito — sin duda el aludido estaba enormemente sorprendido al descubrir la identidad de la atractiva castaña.

— Mucho gusto — ella esbozo una sonrisa, logrando que el rojo se estacionara en las mejillas del representante.

— Yo pensé, que ella — dijo sintiendo como su lengua se movía de manera inconsciente.

— Entiendo, usted esperaba una joven rubia y de ojos claros, ¿cierto?, descuide, no lo culpo — de inmediato Yashiro sintió el deseo de que la tierra lo tragara sin dejar rastro de su existencia, a pesar de que su comentario fue totalmente y genuinamente inconsciente. — Te pido una disculpa, como veras, no estoy vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión — se dirigió al actor, quien de inmediato le mostro una sonrisa cordial y amable.

— No tiene por qué disculparse, fuimos nosotros los que llegamos antes y sin previo aviso — comento, diciendo las líneas que su manager debía decir, pero debido a su repentino silencio, Ren tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación.

— Agradezco que seas comprensivo, iré a mi habitación para arreglarme y regreso en veinte minutos, por favor esperen hasta entonces — el castaño asintió aprobando su decisión, ante tal gesto, Stephanie se retiró del lugar con pasos apresurados.

* * *

—Dilo— hablo repentinamente Yashiro, cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

— ¿De que hablas? — cuestiono Ren levantando una de sus cejas haciendo relucir sus habilidades actorales.

— No finjas demencia, por dentro estas burlándote de mí — contesto exasperado, no quería que aquel episodio fuera en un futuro, una arma en su contra.

— ¿Por balbucear frente a un chica?, no, en absoluto — dijo mostrándose sarcástico e irónico, era su oportunidad de oro para hacerle pagar todos sus acostumbrados comentarios acerca de sus sentimientos hacia cierta actriz de ojos dorados.

—Estaba avergonzado, yo escuche que vino de Canadá, era obvio que pensara en alguien diferente—

—A decir verdad, me establecí en Vancouver hace tres años—nuevamente quería desaparecer y haber cerrado su boca segundos atrás al escuchar a su espalda la voz de la joven de ojos oscuros.

— ¿Chilena? — cuestiono el guapo actor mientras le ofrecía un asiento.

— Mexicana — contesto ella con una sonrisa al recordar con alegría sus raíces —Muchas gracias por esperar —

—No es molestia, mejor hablemos de lo que tiene en mente — dijo Yashiro después de aclarar su garganta y mostrarse finalmente serio en su labor.

—Bien, el papel que interpretara Ren, es Stephan, un valiente y joven soldado con raíces humildes, siendo huérfano tan joven y con una pequeña hermana a su cargo, tuvo que ganarse la vida debido al trabajo duro, pero gracias a la generosidad de un respetado general del ejército que servía a la corona, tuvo la oportunidad de una vida mejor para él y sobre todo para su querida hermana, cuando entro al ejercito logro ganarse su propia reputación rápidamente al ser un joven valiente e inteligente, como resultado, se convirtió en uno de los hombres de más confianza del Rey, y siendo de la misma edad que el príncipe, ambos formaron una estrecha y sólida amistad— explico con emoción la joven ansiando ver próximamente como el actor encarnara a ese extraordinario personaje que es muy querido sobre todo por las lectoras.

—Debo decir que es un personaje muy completo, al ser una persona honesta, integra, que solo desea que a sus seres queridos no les falte nada, ¿pero eso no lo hace una personaje que también es capaz de sacrificarse?— comento Ren ciertamente admirado por ese nuevo reto, pero aun así ansiaba saber más.

— A ese punto deseaba llegar, originalmente en el cuento de la sirenita solo se centra en tres personajes, la sirenita, el príncipe y la princesa, para muchos el final les pareció triste a pesar del gran mensaje de amor que dejo la sirenita al dejar que su gran amor viviera felizmente con la princesa, sin embargo, para al autor de Love Letter surgió una duda, ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad el príncipe no era el amor de su vida?, él autor deseaba construir un rumbo diferente para Marina y por eso creo a Stephan—

-Convirtiéndose en el apoyo de la sirenita en el momento en el que Eric, el príncipe, anuncia su compromiso con la mujer, que él cree le salvo la vida—agrego el castaño sintiendo que cada vez comprendía más su personaje.

—Así es, a partir de allí, él estará más cerca de Marina, enamorándose irremediablemente de ella, pero la desdicha aparece en su corazón al descubrir que ella está enamorada de su amigo, es aquí donde un nuevo dilema aparece en la historia, pero en esta ocasión, será Stephan el único que será capaz de resolverla, tiene dos opciones, conquistarla o callar su amor y hacerle ver a su amigo que la princesa sirena lo ama inmensamente—

—Pero, ¿y si ella no logra estar con su verdadero amor…?—pregunto Ren pensando en voz alta, sintiendo melancolía al darse cuenta que tanto Stephan como él, estaban entre dos caminos, conquistar a la mujer que aman o reprimir sus sentimientos.

—Se convertirá en espuma de mar— respondió en medio de un suspiro pero fue cuestión de segundos para que recupera el entusiasmo— Sin embargo, antes de que llegue ese momento, ella logra escribir una carta de amor, siendo leída por su verdadero y único amor— el silencio se hizo presente, mientras que Ren esperaba saber más, pero solo logro obtener una misteriosa sonrisa por parte de la joven directora—Vaya el tiempo paso muy rápido— rápidamente el actor observo el reloj de su móvil para darse cuenta que estaban a tiempo para llegar a su próximo compromiso.

—Tiene mucha razón, es momento de retirarnos, fue un gusto hablar con usted— dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar, sin embargo Yashiro parecía estar inmovilizado en su asiento—Yashiro— Ren lo llamo logrando que el joven de lentes saliera de su trance y diera un respingo.

—Ah sí, esperamos verla pronto—el joven manager se levantó velozmente dando una reverencia.

—Claro, la filmación empieza este próximo lunes, espero que no se le haya olvidado— dijo sin evitar reír levemente al hacerles recordar tal dato, sobre todo al manager del apuesto actor.

— Por supuesto que no— contesto el castaño al darse cuenta que Yashiro revisaba velozmente su agenda y darse cuenta de tal detalle.

—Me alegro, entonces, los espero entonces—dijo a modo de despido. Después de salir del hotel, el guapo actor supo aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

— Estabas muy distraído, ¿se puede saber a qué se debió? —cuestiono mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil.

— ¿Distraído, yo?, debes estar equivocado— se defendió de inmediato Yashiro mostrando una sonrisa visiblemente nerviosa y alterada.

— ¿En serio?, ¿entonces de que estábamos hablando hace un momento? —interrogo nuevamente el actor ya estando adentro del auto.

— Pues de que la filmación inicia el próximo lunes— contesto esperando que Ren no continuara con la tortura, pero el resultado no fue el esperado.

—Seguramente, lo único que hiciste en esos momentos, es ver como se movían sus labios, ¿cierto? — lo observo de reojo descubriendo como Yashiro abrió su boca sin sentirse capaz de reclamar o negar sus palabras. Por primera vez, Tsuruga Ren, disfruto ser el verdugo y llevar el control de tan bochornosa conversación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, corto, corto, ya sé, pero para el próximo se inician las grabaciones, y las reacciones de muchos, también, espero que no se decepcionen de la historia, agradezco comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Referencias**

***La Sirenita: Escrita por Hans Christian Andersen.**

****Valgame: Una expresión muy usada en México, como decir: Vaya. **

**Saludos.**

**Chaito. **


	3. Tension

**Love Letter**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Tensión"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista # 10 "Tu eres el director".

* * *

_Lentamente se fue acercando al lecho donde descansaba el apuesto príncipe con su amada y bella esposa, dormían tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que una hermosa joven, con un puñal en mano y con pasos lentos, estaba a punto de cometer el acto que la llevaría a su salvación. Logrando su cometido, su destino no sería convertirse en espuma de mar. Lo vio, cabello rubio, con facciones calmadas pero notablemente arrogantes, era él, el maldito hombre que amo y que la uso, rompiéndole el corazón, sin la esperanza de creer nuevamente en ese sentimiento tan puro llamado amor. Con ambas manos, fue levantando su arma reflejando el brillo de la luna, sus manos se mantenían firmes gracias a la determinación de sus demonios, estaba lista, tomo fuerza y velocidad para hacer su primer estocada, pero repentinamente se detuvo con horror al descubrir que el hombre que estaba sobre la cama no era aquel que la deshecho como basura, sino un apuesto castaño, quien se había convertido en alguien sumamente especial, entrando sin permiso en lo más profundo de su corazón. Temblando y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás escuchando lejanas voces en su cabeza. _

"— _**Pretendes hacer que Ren no sepa sobre tus sentimientos, ¿eso es correcto? **_—"

"— _**¿Incluso si eso significa que Ren se enamore de otra persona…?—"**_

_Se fue alejando lentamente de la cama, sin siquiera atreverse quien era la mujer que fue capaz de cautivar el corazón del apuesto hombre._

"— _**¿Y se case con ella? —" **_

"— _**¿Aun así le darás tu bendición con una sonrisa? —"**_

— No, no puedo — dejo resbalar de sus manos el arma que hizo un sonido hueco sobre el piso. La joven atormentada por aquella voz se dejó caer derrotada sobre sus rodillas— Soy horrible, no puedo hacer algo tan vil— luchar en contra de sus sentimientos le causaba un gran dolor, pero no podía dañar al hombre que amaba, sin importar si su propia vida dependía de ello.

_Abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que estaba bañada en lágrimas y en su garganta estaba un doloroso nudo. Había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real que le oprimía profundamente el pecho, trato de calmarse y secarse cualquier rastro de su pesar. Por un momento fijo su mirada en el libreto de la nueva producción donde encarnaría a una joven que está dispuesta a entregar su vida por su gran amor. Años atrás sintió tristeza y a la vez no comprendía el sacrificio de Marina, pero después de ese sueño, la entendía, podía vivir aquellos sentimientos en carne propia, por lo tanto ya sabía cómo interpretar en esa cuestión y sin ningún problema a la sirenita._

* * *

_Con pasos apresurados e informales se fue acercando a la sala de juntas que era parte del edificio de LME para poder iniciar con la lectura del guion, no entendía muy bien ese aspecto, pero comprendió que siendo un país tan protocolario era necesario, además vio que era una manera para responder dudas o agregar cosas interesantes al proyecto, sin embargo no evito maldecir en su idioma natal por semejante descuido, estaba ansiosa por comenzar el rodaje, que dejo escapar semejante detalle. Entro finalmente saludando a la mayoría tomando en cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para que iniciara la reunión._

— Siempre tan puntual Ren, seguramente tu novia es feliz de que seas todo un caballero— dijo la castaña haciendo que más de uno riera de buena gana y así romper el hielo.

— En realidad no—contesto el actor manteniendo su sentido del humor al entender que el comentario de Stephanie era solamente para elogiarlo.

— ¿Cómo?, a menos de que seas soltero—el silencio se hizo presente a lo cual la joven directora supo interpretar — No, no puede ser, pero debe haber alguien seguramente—

— ¿Y cómo podría saberlo? — cuestiono mientras intentaba sostener la mirada de la castaña, quien pretendía descifrar hasta su más profundo secreto.

— A tu edad, hay grandes posibilidades de que hay alguien, no sé, de repente podría cruzar esa puerta— dijo un comentario al azar que solamente provoco una sincera sonrisa del actor, pero de inmediato su rostro se volvió serio al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta— Pasa— ordeno Stephanie dejando entrar a una de las jóvenes estrellas de LME dejando a Ren con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—Buenos días, espero no haber llegado tarde— dijo una tímida Kyoko que después de ver a su directora, su mirada se quedó estática al ver hombre que también se había apoderado de sus sueños.

—Para nada, ven toma asiento, aún falta una persona— la ojimiel siguió las indicaciones de la castaña, sentándose enfrente del apuesto actor sin evitar sentirse un poco intimidada.

—Hola Kyoko-chan, no sabíamos que también estabas dentro del proyecto— hablo Yashiro al notar cierta atmosfera entre los jóvenes.

— Bueno yo, yo tampoco sabía que Tsuruga-san estaría aquí— trato de sonar calmada y que sus labios formaran una sonrisa relajada, pero esta fue involuntaria con el simple hecho de que él estaba allí.

— Me alegra de que podamos actuar juntos Mogami-san, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros— dijo tratando de no sonar ansioso ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba, después de todo, Setsu no regresaba aun con su querido hermano.

— A mí también, después de ver la enorme química que tienen— hablo la joven directora sin revelar el reciente descubrimiento que acababa de presenciar.

— Disculpe, no cree que el aire acondicionado está muy abajo— argumento la ojimiel dejando de lado el comentario de Stephanie.

— No, de hecho esta perfecto, ¿Por qué, tienes frio? — cuestiono algo sorprendida ya que ella se consideraba muy friolenta.

— Estas temblando Kyoko-chan, ¿te sientes bien? — comento preocupado el joven manager, mientras su representado estaba algo angustiado al ver como la ojimiel se abrazaba a ella misma y sus ojos, ansiosos miraban involuntariamente hacia la puerta. Kyoko sentía esa horrible sensación recorrer su espalda, intensificándose al ver como la perilla se movía, parecía oír un estruendoso rechinido por parte de la puerta al ser abierta, sus temores se materializaron en un apuesto cantante de visual kei.

— Hola, por favor, toma asiento— dijo cordialmente la castaña, quedando inmediatamente anonada ante la presencia del guapo joven de cabellos plateados. Por otro lado, Reino dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su caperucita temblando como una ardilla asustada ante su depredador natural, pero del mismo modo que apareció, se borró al instante en que sintió la oscura presencia del actor, poderosa y aterradora que trato de luchar para poder mover su cuerpo y sentarse lo más lejos de él.

— "Noooo, ¿Por qué?" —exclamo en sus pensamientos la joven, no obstante al sentir la vibración vigorizante de sus demonios, supo que era causa de una poderosa presencia que lograba deslumbrarlos. Tsuruga Ren se había convertido en una existencia tan grande para sus demonios, la ojimiel sintió temor que extrañamente la hacía sentir protegida —"No debo de preocuparme, si Tsuruga-san está aquí, el idiota numero dos no me hará nada" — trago duro deseando que nada saliera de control.

— Bien, para empezar, les debo una disculpa a todos por hacer esta junta a pocas horas del rodaje, espero que esta reunión no haya alterado sus agendas— dijo para después escuchar las palabras conciliadoras por parte del elenco y staff que la hicieron sentir más tranquila — Realmente agradezco su compresión— sonrió ampliamente mostrando su sinceridad que de inmediato atrapo a cierto manager de anteojos — De acuerdo seré breve pero sin dejar de lado detalles importantes— dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro para disipar cualquier tensión, pero le fue inevitable sentir cierta incomodidad a su alrededor, desconociendo totalmente la causa— Como algunos sabrán, Love Letter es un libro que fue escrito por un mexicano hace dos años, se ha traducido en varios idiomas incluyendo el japonés, actualmente es una novela muy popular entre los jóvenes, por lo cual, después de varios meses de negociaciones se está llevando esta adaptación en este país, a pesar de ciertos detalles de los cuales Japón ha carecido, por ejemplo el hecho de que esta historia se desarrolla en la época victoriana, pero gracias al apoyo del Sr. Lory Takarada, este factor ya no nos causara problema alguno. También quiero comentar que las escenas más importantes serán grabadas en isla de Guam, así que, todos vayan preparando su equipaje y su pasaporte porque será en cuestión de días para trasladar todo el equipo hacia la isla — por parte del staff se escucharon entusiasmados ante la noticia de la joven directora, aunque debían de tomar en cuenta que no sería un viaje de placer— Antes de comenzar la lectura voy a presentar a los personajes principales— fue tomando uno de los folders que estaba sobre la mesa para poder empezar — Reino, el vocalista del famoso grupo Vie Ghoul interpretara al príncipe Eric, el primer gran amor de Marina, la causa por la cual sacrifica su voz a cambio de unas piernas, sin embargo no está consciente de los sentimientos de la joven sirena, haciendo que tome una decisión precipitada: comprometerse con la princesa de otro reino creyendo que es la mujer que lo salvo de ahogarse— tanto Ren como Kyoko no esperaban que el peli plateado tuviera un papel tan importante, haciendo que la joven de ojos dorados temiera lo peor.

—"No, prefiero morir antes de besar al Beagle" —apretó sus puños sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle —"Espero que eso no suceda, ¿pero cómo?, después de todo, él es su príncipe"— en esos instantes deseaba tener el aclamado libro entre sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo temía que sus preocupaciones fueran una inevitable realidad.

—¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir Reino?— cuestiono la directora esperando alguna reacción por parte del cantante, quien tan solo se levantó de su asiento e hizo una solemne reverencia poniendo su mano derecha cerca de su pecho.

— Espero poder hacer un gran trabajo y no decepcionarla— dijo, logrando que la castaña tapara parcialmente su sonrojado rostro detrás de su folder color paja, sin siquiera notar como el joven de anteojos comenzaba a tener esa terrible e incómoda sensación de impotencia y furia.

—Gracias, para continuar, Tsuruga Ren el actor número uno de Japón, interpretara a Stephan, un joven y respetable soldado, quien también es amigo del príncipe, él estuvo en la inundación del barco, pero gracias a su gran habilidad atlética pudo sobrevivir por sus propios medios, después de ese percance regresa nuevamente al ejército, sin embargo el Rey y la Reina preocupados por el futuro de su heredero, mandan a Stephan para que convenza a su amigo y conozca a su prometida, ya que él se ha negado debido a la presencia de una misteriosa doncella que apareció de la nada en la vida de Eric, al llegar con su amigo y después de conocer a la joven, queda perdidamente cautivado ante la belleza de la princesa sirena, pero por desgracia ella solo tiene ojos para el príncipe, a pesar de todo y sin la intención de lastimar los sentimientos de la doncella, logra tenderle una trampa al príncipe para que conozco a su prometida, quien de inmediato la confunde con la mujer que le salvo la vida y decide comprometerse con ella, ante la tristeza de la misteriosa doncella, Stephan decide convertirse en su apoyo, en su amigo, pero su amor por ella es tan grande que está dispuesto anteponer su felicidad a cambio de la sonrisa de Marina—termino de decir la castaña para observar al guapo actor y señalarle que era su turno para decir algunas palabras.

—"Tsuruga-san será Stephan, eso significa que, tendré muchas escenas con él"— por dentro gritaba de emoción por el hecho de que el personaje de su sempai estuviera enamorado de su personaje(Marina), a pesar de que solo era una fantasía, inconscientemente deseaba disfrutar cada momento.

— Sinceramente me siento complacido por formar parte de este elenco, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que este proyecto sea todo un éxito— Reino sin duda estaba consternado ante la habilidad de Ren para aparentar algo que no era y sobre todo por la facilidad que tenía para engañar a la gente, odiaba admitirlo, pero no por nada era el mejor actor del país, y al saber que oficialmente era su co-protagonista lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era cuidarse la espalda.

—Realmente eso espero Ren, muchas gracias, de acuerdo, Kyoko interpretara a Marina—un grito de emoción se hizo presente en el lugar haciendo que Stephanie detuviera su lectura y fijando su vista hacia la persona que logro llamar la atención de todos en la sala.

—Lo siento, no lo pude evitar—Yashiro respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y más cuando los ojos castaños de la directora lo observaban detenidamente para después reír a carcajadas ante su involuntario acto de fangirl.

—Perdón, me pareció muy gracioso, hace mucho tiempo que una persona no me hacia reír de esa manera—dijo después de calmar su risa, para después terminar su frase con un ligero tono melancólico que pocas personas fueron capaces de percibir—Continuo, Marina es una sirena que salvo a Eric de morir ahogado, se enamoró a primera vista de él, ansiando con todo su corazón volver a verlo y estar a su lado para siempre, por lo cual recurre a la bruja, quien le cumple su deseo a cambio de su voz e interponiendo una peligrosa condición, si el príncipe se casaba con otra mujer, al día siguiente se convertiría en espuma de mar, pero si ella lograba obtener el beso de su amor verdadero, ella lograría convertirse en una humana y recuperar su voz, no obstante ante el compromiso de su príncipe con la princesa, su corazón se llena de tristeza, y poco a poco va perdiendo la esperanzas, sin embargo con la llegada de Stephan, su vida toma un giro radical, él le ofrece su amistad, protección y cariño, ante su cercanía, su corazón comienza a confundirse, ¿Qué hará la princesa sirena ante los nuevos sentimientos que siente por su querido amigo?, ¿estará dispuesta a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin importar el destino que le depara? —muchos ansiaban saber las respuesta de esa preguntas, pero Yashiro mostraba un brillo inmenso en sus ojos, y más porque él sabía las repuestas, pero debía contenerse y esperar como la solución se presentaría ante las cámaras.

— Pareces muy emocionado, ¿no será por cierta directora de ojos castaños? — pregunto por lo bajo Ren, logrando que su manager se molestara.

— ¿Y tú no lo estas por el simple hecho de que Kyoko-chan será tu princesa? — aquel contrataque logro que el castaño estuviera más interesado en el tema.

—Explícate—dijo brevemente, esperando que Yashiro soltara todo el resumen del libro.

—No, el cómo desarrollaras la historia es tu trabajo, no el mío— contesto con una sonrisa triunfal dejando a Ren fuera de batalla.

—Espero lograr un buen trabajo, por favor cuiden de mi—menciono Kyoko después de levantarse de su asiento y hacer una reverencia, dejando asomar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, muchos estaban sorprendidos por el papel de la joven, ya que se esperaba que interpretaría el antagónico o un papel menor. Después de nombrar a los demás personajes y hacer la lectura del guion, la joven directora tomo nuevamente la palabra.

— Seguramente a estas alturas la lista oficial del reparto se habrá filtrado por la red— ante sus palabras todo el equipo no entendía la razón de su comentario— ¿Qué quiero dar entender con esto?, bien, como dije anteriormente este libro es muy popular y muchos fans desean a ciertos actores sin importar si son buenos o no, solamente que tengan un gran parecido con los personajes, pero debo decirles que la decisión de que ustedes estén aquí, fue solamente mía, seguramente habrá quejas y reclamos por parte de los fans por mi elección, no dejen que eso los abrume o los preocupe, lo único que están haciendo es juzgarlos antes de tiempo, porque de algo si estoy segura, nadie más que ustedes puede hacer este trabajo y sé que cada uno callara muchas bocas con su interpretación— sin duda sus palabras lograron entusiasmar a los actores, y su determinación hizo que cierto joven de lentes se quedara boquiabierto y con el corazón desbocado—Bien, con esto doy comienzo al primer día de grabaciones de Love Letter, es hora de ir a nuestro primer set—finalizo la joven mostrando una sonrisa juguetona logrando calmar la tensión.

* * *

_Shouko Aki revisaba ciertas curiosidades de internet en su computadora portátil, entre ellas, las novedades acerca de su novela favorita actual, había escuchado rumores acerca de una adaptación para la pantalla grande y su rodaje en Japón a cargo de una directora extranjera. Su interés despertó cuando una nueva publicación apareció en la página de fans, abrió el vínculo mostrando la foto de una hoja donde contenía el reparto oficial de Love Letter, no se sorprendió al ver a Tsuruga Ren dentro del elenco, al contrario, era uno de los más aclamados entre las lectoras, le dio cierto gusto al ver el nombre de Kyoko pero por otra parte temía por la reacción de su representado, no obstante su miedo no se comparaba al ver que el vocalista y rival directo de Sho era co-protagonista de su rival personal._

—Sho no debe ver esto—pensó en voz alta sin poder dejar de ver la pantalla.

—¿Qué es lo que no debo ver? —escucho a su espalda provocando que casi saltara de su silla.

—No, nada—sus manos temblaban, imposibilitándola a cerrar la ventana de navegación. El rubio cantante movió la computadora para poder ver con sus propios ojos, algo que le parecía simplemente inverosímil.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —cuestiono encarnando al mismísimo Rey Deva, Shouko no era capaz de dar una respuesta— ¿Cómo es posible?, seguramente esa directora es una mujer idiota— dijo lleno de furia al tener en cuenta que esa película era la más esperada en gran parte del mundo— Escoger a ese par de idiotas sin talento y a esa mujer aburrida— le era imposible creer que no lo tomaran en cuenta, siendo el cantante más popular en el país, se sentía realmente indignado.

—Sho, por favor cálmate, no tenía idea de que estabas interesado en la película—comento Shouko mientras alejaba su portátil de las peligrosas manos del cantante.

—¿No lo entiendes?, esta era la oportunidad para ser el número uno en Japón—dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a su manager, quien estaba asustada ante la reacción del joven, sabía que en sus ojos había mucha ira al saber que Kyoko, la mujer que en el pasado había desechado, se convertiría en una estrella mundialmente conocida, era obvio que deseaba recuperarla sin importar que tonta excusa ponía de por medio—Haz cita con esa señora, yo la hare cambiar de opinión—argumento haciendo referencia a la directora a cargo del rodaje.

—Pero Sho…—la guapa mujer intento hacerlo entrar en razón después de haberla soltado de su agarre.

—Llámala, esa señora tiene que darse cuenta de que soy su mejor elección— dijo totalmente perturbado, dejándose llevar por la obsesión que desarrollo por cierta actriz de ojos dorados— Hare lo que sea, lo que sea para que ella regrese a mi lado, ella me pertenece— menciono en voz baja y con una aterradora sonrisa que logro preocupar a su guapa y angustiada manager, quien no le quedo de otra que comunicarse con la directora y programar una cita.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola, este capítulo ya está un poco más largo, ¿Qué creen que pase en la reunión entre Sho y Stephanie?, ¿Creen que Stephanie sepa quién es Fuwa Sho o tenga una buena razón para haber elegido a Reino para ser Eric en Love Letter?, interesante, ¿no creen?, espero que sigan enganchados con la historia y estén listos para comenzar el rodaje.**

**Hotaru, agradezco tus buenos deseos, ya me siento mejor, estar todo el dia en cama ayudo bastante, aunque es muy cansado jaja. Ah y en cuanto a las computadoras de uso rudo, es verdadero, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero son muy difíciles de conseguir, no creas que son mito jaja.**

**Chicas, agradezco comentarios, alertas y favoritos, las leo próximamente y espero seguir cumpliendo con las normas del reto. Nos leemos después.**

**Chaito.**


	4. Encuentro

**Love Letter**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Encuentro"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista # 10 "Tu eres el director".

* * *

_La oscuridad se había convertido en un posesivo invitado en la habitación, los rayos del sol hacían lo posible por abrirse paso, pero las gruesas cortinas se convirtieron en un fuerte escudo para resguardar el sueño de una joven quien estaba plácidamente bajo el encanto de Morfeo, no obstante, el sonido de su móvil logro incomodarla y despertarla para descubrir quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su letargo. _

— Bueno — no estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para darse cuenta que había contestado en su idioma natal.

— Buenos días — se oyó una voz burlona logrando que la castaña gruñera con fastidio.

— ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? — pregunto mientras se cobijaba hasta la cabeza e intentar terminar con la llamada lo más pronto.

— ¿A estas horas?, ¿te das cuenta que ni siquiera estás en tu rancho y mucho menos en Vancouver como para reclamarme? — cuestiono sin imaginar que la castaña estaba a punto de las lágrimas al saber que ya había amanecido.

— ¿Gracias por recordármelo? — no se le ocurrió otra respuesta más coherente. Se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol le pegara de lleno a la cara.

— De nada — respondió sin importarle el poco humor que tenía la somnolienta joven — Y bien, ¿Qué tal todo? —

—Bien, a pesar de que siento un extraño ambiente, estamos a pocos días para ir a Guam— contesto en medio de un bostezo que bien pudo contagiar a su interlocutora.

—Me alegro por ti y más porque uno de ellos no es actor, los fans parecen estar un poco conformes con tu decisión—

—Me da igual lo que piensen los fans, ¿Cómo estás tú? — cuestiono queriendo cambiar el tema con respecto al film.

— Bien, si todo sigue igual, pronto habrá un gran anuncio— dijo sin poder contener cierta emoción que intrigo a la castaña.

— ¿En serio?, si es de lo que yo creo, más de uno se ira de espaldas— rio abiertamente ansiando ver aquella escena.

— Yo me iré de espaldas cuando me entere que tienes novio, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Lory Takarada? —

—Espera, espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver el Sr. Takarada con el hecho de que si tengo o no un novio? — cuestiono tratando de descubrir el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

—Chin, ya la regué— se escuchó en voz baja pero fue bastante claro para Stephanie.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto despertándose por completo.

— No te enojes, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por ti, porque…bueno, tu bien lo sabes— dijo con preocupación, pero sin querer hizo que una sombra de melancolía se apoderada de la joven directora.

— Estoy bien, recuerda que soy una persona muy fuerte— contesto recuperando su determinación y con la decisión de no dejar escapar aquella duda — Dime entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — cuestiono haciendo que una extraña energía emergiera de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, no te sulfures, cuando se enteró de la adaptación de Love Letter, el presidente me llamo para darle algo de información acerca de ti y de cómo contactarte. Le conté como nos conocimos y se me salió decirle que eras soltera— dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, dando gracias internamente por estar lo suficientemente lejos de Stephanie.

— No se oye tan grave, a menos que, espera, no me digas que va intentar emparejarme con alguien— dijo totalmente alarmada, sintiendo como el frio sudor recorría su espalda y su frente, ante todo, ella detestaba las citas a ciegas y forzar las cosas de tal manera, prefería las cosas espontaneas.

— Yo, me tengo que ir, que pases lindo día — a pesar de ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, el temperamento de Stephanie tenía un fuerte peso sobre ella.

— ¿Hotaru? — la llamo, pero fue inútil al escuchar que ella había colgado — Hotaru, no huyas cobarde — aventó su móvil muy lejos de ella— Dios, ¿en qué lio me he metido? — se cuestionó mientras restregaba sus manos sobre su cara.

* * *

_Las paredes blancas reflejaban la elegancia de toda la habitación, amplia y suficientemente espaciosa para un usual combate entre dos jóvenes, amantes de la vida, de la aventura, pero sobre todo, del triunfo. Llevaban más de media hora sin descanso, pero el cansancio ya hacia mella entre ellos, sin embargo, ninguno bajaba la guardia._

—Así que, ¿el príncipe celebrara su cumpleaños en alta mar? — cuestiono divertido mientras movía ágilmente su arma contra su oponente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo? — respondió de la misma manera, intentando encontrar algún punto débil por parte del experimentado soldado.

— Malo no, extraño si —dio un par de pasos adelante para obligar a su acompañante retroceder ante el contrataque.

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al mar? —pregunto burlonamente logrando bloquear la ofensiva.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí?, ¿Quién fue el que dejo sus lecciones de natación? —cuestiono astutamente, pero lo único que provoco como respuesta fueron los agiles movimientos del príncipe dejándolo completamente desarmado.

—He aquí una clara justificación— dijo sonriente ante su triunfo mientras sostenía un par de floretes listos para dar el golpe final — Es increíble, que siendo uno de los mejores soldados de mi reino, no puedas vencerme— argumento dejando caer sus brazos.

— Perdone usted mi alteza, sería un deshonor dejarlo en ridículo— contesto mientras hacia una real reverencia sin dejar de lado un soberbio tono irónico.

— Semejante excusa para un perdedor— respondió dejándose contagiar por la broma de su amigo.

— ¡CORTE! — la joven directora dio la orden para después quitarse los auriculares y los lentes de descanso para caminar hacia los actores principales — La escena estuvo fantástica, sin embargo, Reino voy a necesitar otra toma en donde sostienes el florete y haces un par de movimientos antes de…—Stephanie daba las instrucciones guiando al cantante con su mano para lograr una escena perfecta con la espada, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos era observada por un joven que no acaba de asombrarse ante el profesionalismo de la joven, que a pesar de no poseer la experiencia de los grandes, sabia lograr excelentes tomas por medio de sus indicaciones.

— Es impresionante — dijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

— Realmente lo es — se escuchó de una voz femenina bajo un tono fantasioso a pesar de que sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el apuesto actor de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que Yashiro le prestara más atención mientras levantaba una de sus cejas —Yo hablo de Stephanie-san, es increíble que pueda domar y controlar al Beagle— dijo apresuradamente la joven evitando que su rostro tomara el mismo color que su peculiar y ya conocido traje.

— Tienes razón, ella es increíble — contesto, siendo él ahora el observado.

— ¡Hagamos la toma de nuevo y por favor ayuden a Kyoko con su vestuario! —indico la castaña mientras regresaba su lugar y un ligero bostezo salía de sus labios siendo notado por el manager de anteojos, quien aprovechó el momento para extenderle un vaso con un especial brebaje— ¡Ah!, gracias— dijo sorprendida antes de sentarse. Cuando la toma dio inicio bebió tranquilamente disfrutando un agradable sabor.

—La he visto muy cansada— argumento en voz baja para no irrumpir la escena que se desarrollaba frente a las cámaras.

—No es eso, simplemente no me puedo acostumbrar al cambio de horario a pesar de que ya llevo casi una semana en Japón, ¿Qué sabor es?, esta delicioso—cuestiono para luego dar otro sorbo.

—Moka blanco, mi favorito — contesto mirándola de reojo y observar una encantadora sonrisa adornar su rostro, aunque desconoció por completo si la causa era la toma que se estaba filmando o el detalle que tuvo con ella.

— ¡Corte!, ¡Perfecto!, prepárense para la siguiente escena— hablo nuevamente acercándose a los protagonistas, notando de inmediato la palidez que mostraba uno de ellos

—"No puede ser, ¿cómo pude dejarme llevar por él?, es realmente aterrador" — pensó el conocido cantante al experimentar una actuación al lado del castaño, sin duda, su interpretación inevitablemente lo fue guiando para mostrar una respuesta lo más fiel al libreto.

— Reino, ¿te encuentras bien?, estas temblando— Stephanie dijo esto último tomándolo cuidadosamente del brazo, sin darse cuenta como el manager del actor número del país los miraba con enfado, expresión que difícilmente pudo reprimir ante la mirada divertida de Ren.

— Si, no es nada — contesto aparentando seriedad haciendo que la directora retomara sus instrucciones.

— De acuerdo, cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo — comento con interés por ayudarlo, a lo cual el joven asintió mirando de reojo al castaño, quien no parecía afectarle la hostilidad por parte del cantante — Bien, la siguiente escena es una de las cruciales en la historia, ya que aquí es donde Stephan conoce finalmente a Marina, al verse por primera vez necesito que Kyoko y tú proyecten el nacimiento de un fuerte vínculo, Ren sé que puedo confiar en ti para que puedas mostrar ese amor que va floreciendo en tu interior con tan solo verla—le hablo calmadamente sabiendo expresar sus deseos para la escena.

—Déjalo en mis manos Stephanie—contesto logrando que la joven directora se sintiera más tranquila y con la certeza de que esa escena saldría a la perfección.

—Gracias, tienen diez minutos para arreglarse—al verse transcurrido el tiempo necesario para el cambio de vestuario, ambos protagonistas se acercaron de nuevo al escenario, notando que la directora estaba siendo acompañada por una joven de largos cabellos castaños como la miel, dándoles por completo la espalda desconociendo su identidad—Chicos, que bueno que llegaron, quiero presentarles a Marina—Kyoko se dio la media vuelta mostrando su caracterización, una dulce joven de ojos dorados, portando un elegante traje de jinete—Solo para que lo recuerden, las escenas de cabalgata se harán en Guam, por el momento hacemos las escenas dentro del palacio Real—dijo para después hacer un guiño y regresar nuevamente a su lugar.

—Te ves muy bien Mogami-san—dijo el castaño, logrando que la actriz se sonrojara y el cantante se sintiera incómodo y poco tolerante al ambiente que se estaba formando.

—¿Todos listos? —pregunto para asegurarse que todos estuvieran es sus posiciones— ¡Acción! —

—Stephan, amigo, que agradable sorpresa— dijo el príncipe con entusiasmo mientras estrechaba su mano con la del joven soldado, quien mostro una expresión rígida.

—El Rey en persona me pidió que viniera por ti, no como una orden, si no como un favor—argumento el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras que Eric no parecía entender la petición de su padre.

—¿Por mí?, ¿Y a donde piensas llevarme? —cuestiono sin comprender del todo la seriedad de la situación.

—A conocer a tu prometida, la princesa del Reino Suomi—ante tal respuesta, el joven príncipe se molestó de inmediato.

—¿Mi prometida? —pregunto intentando contener una risa burlona.

—Tu prometida, escuche que es una mujer hermosa y refinada—argumento intentando persuadirlo como el Rey se lo había pedido.

—Bien, pues dile a mi padre que no me interesa conocerla—respondió con determinación y decidido a no cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué no quieres conocerla?, ¿Te has vuelto loco Eric? —dejo a un lado su papel de soldado para retomar su lugar como el amigo que siempre estuvo allí para él.

—Sé que voy en contra de las órdenes de mi padre, pero no puedo traicionar mis propios sentimientos—

—Es por esa chica, ¿cierto? —dijo pensando que el príncipe había sido objeto de un embrujo.

—¿Has escuchado algo de la princesa sirena? — cuestiono intrigado al descubrir que Stephan se había enterado de la existencia de la misteriosa doncella.

—Sí, los reyes se enteraron que esta joven te tiene cautivado—respondió para después hacerse presente el llamado de la puerta de la habitación. El príncipe, libre de cualquier protocolo se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras que Stephan se acercó a la ventana simulando ver las orillas del mar.

—Stephan, siendo mi mejor amigo, quiero presentarte a alguien importante para mí— el joven soldado miro hacia atrás quedándose estático, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al cruzar su mirada con la joven de hermosa y gentil sonrisa, su alma lo decía, ella era la mujer que podía ser dueña absoluta de su amor si ella se lo pedía— Mi princesa sirena—de inmediato sintió que su vida y sus ilusiones se fueron desvaneciendo a pesar de que intentaba forzar una sincera sonrisa.

_Stephanie estaba más que complacida al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando, sabía que había tomado una excelente decisión al haber escogido el elenco para realizar la adaptación que todo mundo ha estado esperando. Por otro lado Yashiro en vez de prestar gran parte de su atención a la escena, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la joven directora, quería saber más cosas de ella, sin embargo Stephanie siempre se mostraba reservada en cuanto su vida personal y ocasionalmente expresaba sus gustos, además trataba de no cometer los mismos errores que hizo al conocerla._

—Bien es todo por hoy, gracias por el buen trabajo— dijo la joven castaña dando una reverencia a todo el equipo—"Creo que si me voy ahora llegare a tiempo" —pensó mientras revisaba su reloj y sin esperar que alguien le causara contratiempos.

* * *

—Sho, tranquilízate, estas llamando mucho la atención—argumento Shouko al ver que su representado no dejaba de mover su pierna derecha en señal de impaciencia.

—¿A qué hora piensa llegar?, ¿de dónde viene no conocen la palabra puntualidad?—cuestiono mientras miraba desesperadamente cada rincón del lujoso restaurant hasta que percibió que una figura se paró cerca de la mesa— No ordenaremos nada, venga después— dijo arrogantemente sin ver con atención a la persona que estaba parada frente a él.

—¿Perdón?, usted está en un error yo…—Sho vio finalmente a la joven castaña de rasgos latinos, al observarla detalladamente se dio cuenta que era realmente atractiva a pesar de algunas facciones infantiles.

— ¿Quieres un autógrafo, verdad linda? — cuestiono con una engreída sonrisa de conquistador que lo único que provoco fue una sonora carcajada por parte de la castaña, dejando tanto al cantante como a su manager realmente confundidos.

—Lo siento, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte, les ofrezco mis disculpas—dijo después de calmarse y recuperar el aire suficiente para hablar— Usted es Fuwa Sho, ¿cierto? — Pregunto, pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un ligero si por parte del rubio— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Stephanie, la directora de Love Letter— tanto Sho como Shouko se miraron entre sí, sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir la recién llegada, quien al no escuchar palabra alguna tomo asiento no sin antes pedir permiso.

—¿Usted?, pero si es muy joven-la guapa manager podía asegurar que la directora era incluso más joven que ella.

—Gracias, en realidad es parte de mi genética, pero en fin, ustedes querían hablar conmigo, díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —Sho por varios segundos se quedó mudo, entre todo, no podía creer lo joven y atractiva que era, tampoco que no sabía quién era él y mucho menos que no estuviera hechizada y rendida bajo su encanto. El joven rubio despertó al sentir un ligero codazo por parte de su manager.

—¿Ha visto el video de Prisoner? —tal pregunta careció de total sentido para Shouko quien no le quedó otra cosa que levantar su ceja ante el comportamiento de su representado.

—Prisoner, Prisoner, ¡ah!, ya recordé, si ya lo vi— contesto después de hacer memoria, sin embargo no entendía a que venía la pregunta, no obstante tenía un dato que bien podía sacar a flote — Fue allí en donde vi a Kyoko por primera vez, la actriz que está interpretando a Marina— con el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su examiga, un ser maligno emergía de su interior siendo inmediatamente percatado por Shouko, quien dio un leve respingo de terror— Una de las cosas que no entendí, es porque ella tenía que ser el ángel que mato el demonio, para mí se me hizo más linda y resaltaba mucho más que el otro ángel, incluso más que el demonio, era muy estrafalario para mi gusto—comentaba con entusiasmo intentando mantener el tema de conversación, pero al ver el rostro desfigurado del cantante, presintió que había cometido un error.

—Ella así lo decidió—respondió entre dientes, pero con ello logro que Stephanie descubriera la verdad.

—Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú— se disculpó sinceramente a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa que bien se pudo confundir a una burla hacia el cantante.

—No se preocupe, aunque lo mejor será cambiar de tema—comento la manager dándole tiempo al rubio a que la vena que resaltaba sobre su sien desapareciera—Fuwa Sho, quiere estar dentro de la película que usted está dirigiendo—argumento finalmente esperando llegar un acuerdo y que todo terminara sin causar algún caos.

—Díganme algo, ¿ya tenían pensado algún personaje? — contesto la castaña mostrando seriedad, pero aquella pregunta fue un detonante para Sho.

—El príncipe Eric— dijo con determinación, anteriormente ya había pensado en ello, deseaba quitarle algún día el trabajo a Tsuruga Ren, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de Reino y estar finalmente parejo con el actor número de Japón, enfrentándose cara a cara en una batalla de popularidad y demostrar una vez mas quien era el dueño absoluto de Kyoko.

—No, Reino está haciendo un buen trabajo— su respuesta fue tajante, su mirada indicaba que no iba a cambiar de opinión— Creo que debí decirlo esto al principio, pero en este caso no puedo ayudarlos, el elenco está completo y el tiempo para grabar se nos viene encima, por lo cual, es imposible que haga algo, además ese no es mi deseo, mi decisión ya está tomada—era su última palabra y no se dejaría doblegar ante un cantante que se estaba dejando llevar por sus caprichos.

—¿Acaso no entiende que ese tipo es una copia barata de mí? — cuestiono al borde de la histeria causando que Shouko se asustara, mientras que Stephanie arrugaba su entrecejo.

—Él no se atrevería a levantarme la voz, además yo no lo contrate para que cantara, si no para que actuara, algo que me ha dado buenos resultados y ni tú, ni nadie va interferir con lo que yo decida—contesto tratando de contener su furia, sin embargo el darse a respetar era algo primordial como persona y como profesional.

—Eso lo veremos cuando hable con el autor o con el dueño de los derechos de la novela— ante la respuesta de Sho, causo una sorpresiva y extraña expresión de burla con una pizca de amargura en los ojos castaños de la directora.

—Bien, haga con su tiempo lo que quiera, el mío es demasiado valioso como para seguir con esta conversación— se fue levantando de su lugar sin esperar las palabras de disculpa que Shouko ya tenía preparadas mentalmente—Solo espero que no se lleve una gran decepción, con su permiso—dijo con una reverencia dirigida solamente hacia la manager.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijo en forma de reto dispuesto a conseguir a toda costa su objetivo.

—Sho, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? —cuestiono en forma de regaño pero a la vez con temor que el mismo Sho no pudo interpretar con certeza.

—Demostrarle que yo consigo todo lo que quiero—respondió sin evitar recordar la imagen de Kyoko, uno de sus objetivos más ambiciosos.

—Esta vez no, lo arruinaste—

—Claro que no, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dije? —su terquedad lo estaba cegando por completo pero la misma Shouko Aki tenía las armas necesarias para aterrizarlo a la realidad.

—Sí, lo que no sabes es que el autor murió hace más de un año y Stephanie se convirtió en la dueña de los derechos— dijo finalmente la verdad y por un momento se sintió satisfecha y complacida al ver el desconcertado rostro del joven, dándose cuenta que no todo estaba a su alcance y a la orden de sus caprichos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola, otro capítulo más, ¿Qué les pareció?, estoy tratando de que esto avance lo más rápido, agradezco mucho el mes de plazo para terminarla, así que a echarle todos los kilos. Agradezco comentarios y se aceptan quejas.**

**Chin: es una expresion muy utilizada en mi pais, es cuando se da uno cuenta de que se dijo algo de mas o algo de forma errónea. **

**Chaito. **


End file.
